Gases such as industrial gases and fuels must sometimes be transported from a production site to a site for use.
Natural gas must often be transported from a production site to a consumption site. There are known methods of transporting natural gas, such as across bodies of water including for example, through pipelines, ship transport as liquefied natural gas (LNG) and ship transport as compressed (non-liquefied) natural gas (CNG).
Transport costs are always a factor. However, costs must particularly be considered in situations where the gas volumes produced at the production site are small. This is true of natural gas, where some formations produce only small quantities.
The present assignee has offered gas transport structures, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,383, but improvements have been sought.